For the Werak
13,330 +2 Weave or Coil (Reward Box) +1 Banuk Icerail Weapon Box +1 Banuk Werak Cheiftain Outfit Box +8 Bluegleam |previous = The Shaman's Path |next = Firebreak (Quest) Frontier Justice Geared Up: Icerail The Claws Beneath|level = 40 |image1 = For the Werak.png |enemies: = Charger Daemonic Freeze Bellowback Daemonic Frostclaw Lancehorn Longleg Sawtooth Watcher |region = Song's Edge The Frostfigures}} For the Werak is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. Synopsis In order to gain access to Thunder's Drum and learn more about the connection between the Spirit, the Daemon, and the Daemonic machines, Aloy must challenge Aratak for control of his werak. Before she does this, Ourea suggests she make herself known among the members of the werak to garner support for her bid. Aloy must complete at least two of the following tasks: * Dispatch the bandits from the Stone Yield Camp * Complete a trial at the Snowchants Hunting Grounds * Restore the frozen Tallneck northeast of Song's Edge * Retrieve pigments for the painter Sekuli It is possible to have completed the requirements before reaching Ourea's Retreat, in which case Aloy will tell Ourea that she is already well-known in the werak. Otherwise, Aloy must set out to make an impact on the Cut. Once two of the tasks are completed, Aloy must return to Song's Edge to officially challenge Aratak. With Ourea vouching for her claim, an argument is spurred between the chieftain and the shaman which reveals they are brother and sister. With no choice but to accept Aloy's challenge, Aratak arranges for their meeting at the Frostfigures. The Challenge Arriving at the Frostfigures, Aratak gives Aloy one last chance to withdraw. Declining his offer, Ourea then explains the challenge: Aratak and Aloy will scale the Frostfigures from opposite sides, hunting machines herded in by hunters of the werak. Along the way, they are to release three beacons to mark their progress. As an additional hurdle, Aloy as the challenger must release all three of her beacons before Aratak in order to be named the victor. Aloy successfully releases her first two beacons ahead of Aratak, however, when they descend into the valley for the final hunt they find it deserted. Two hunters then appear tailed closely by three Daemonic Frostclaws. After the three Frostclaws are defeated, Ruatuk declares the result void due to the intervention of the Daemonic machines, however Aratak overrules the result, announcing Aloy as the victor and relinquishing his title as chieftain of the werak. With the route to Thunder's Drum now open to Aloy, Ourea announces that they will return to the mountain with Aloy granting Aratak permission to join them. The three then make their way to Longnotch to prepare for the expedition. Objectives # Prove Yourself to the Werak ## Clear out the Bandit Camp ## Complete a Trial at the Hunting Grounds ## Repair and Override the Tallneck ## Talk to Sekuli # Go to Song's Edge # Challenge Aratak # Go to the Frostfigures # Talk to Ourea # Complete the First Challenge Before Aratak ## Race to the First Challenge Site ## Kill the Machines ## Launch your Balloon # Complete the Second Challenge Before Aratak ## Race to the Second Challenge Site ## Kill the Two Bellowbacks ## Launch your Balloon # Complete the Third Challenge Before Aratak ## Race to the Third Challenge Site # Kill the Machines # Become the Werak Leader Walkthrough Category:Frozen Wilds Side Quests